


For you

by theOT7BB



Category: Monsta X (Band), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hyungkyun, Yuri on Ice AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOT7BB/pseuds/theOT7BB
Summary: Is the night before Skate Canada and Changkyun is missing from the hotel room





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is based on a twitter AU 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Hyungwonbebe514/status/1008825068934389760?s=19
> 
> I apologize because English isn’t my first language, I don’t have a beta reader and well..i'm not really a “writer” am i? This is my second fic, so like…be kind? sjsjsj

Hyungwon wakes up in the middle of the night disoriented and missing the warmth of Changkyuns body – they pushed the beds on the hotel room as close as possible-to face the cold night of the Canadian winter – and rolls in bed wondering where his pupil might be.

  
Tomorrow is the younger first Grand Prix assignment and they flew on 3 days earlier so he could get used to the new setting. Hyungwon knows the skater is nervous, it showed as he stayed later everyday at the rink practicing, despite his coach advice. He wishes he could take the burden off the shoulders of his apprentice, all the insecurities and the self blame dragging him down. He knows how talented the boy is, he knows he can go so far, but yet Changkyun own mind seem to be sabotaging his advance.

  
He puts on some boots and a coat, taking an extra one with him just in case Changkyun hadn’t dressed properly. He goes down to the hotel lobby and is so quiet, everyone is asleep. He ends up checking the gym and the little bar, he even checks Jooheon room, in case his athlete had decided to go seek his best friend, and is met with a sleepy skater, weekly glaring at him that he needs to rest.

  
Hyungwon sits at the corridor, checking his phone and wondering if he should call the younger- he knows when Chankyun gets stuck on his own head he needs space to think, but he also is dying with worry, hoping to know if he is safe. He sighs and decides to go back to hotel room to wait, glancing out the window into the snowing night .The view is beautiful, a nice frozen lake surrounded by leafless trees covered in white. Someone is reclined in the little bridge above the lake handrail, staring into the darkness. It might be his student, so he takes the elevator down and ventures into the cold.

\--------------//-----------------------------

Changkyun knows he is getting wet from standing under the soft falling fresh snow, but he can’t be bothered to move, the cold helps him clear his troubled mind, so he stays. He can’t help but think he will fuck everything up tomorrow and disappoint his friends, his family and his coach. He can’t help but think he will disappoint everyone back at his small city; he can’t help but think he will fail again.

  
He won’t be able to land his jumps; everyone will feel pity for the poor hopeless skater that doesn’t know when to quit. Hyungwon will realize he is wasting his time with a fated to fail project and will pack his bags back to Seoul to go back to competitive training, or maybe he will take in Kihyun offer to coach the new Korean skater prodigy. And Changkyun won’t blame him, of course he won’t. Hyungwon is THE royalt of skating, he deserves a successor that will honor his name and make the effort and time put be worth it.

  
His mind keeps sending him the images of the sympathetic faces of everyone he knows and it hurts. He doesn’t want to be pitied, he wants to win. But he probably won’t, and that stings a lot.

  
Lost in his mind he only realizes he now has company when he feels the warmth of a thick coat being placed on his shoulders. He looks up at his coach blank face, shudders and glace away

  
“What are you doing here? You should be resting and not risking getting hyperthermia right before a important competition Kyun”

“I can’t sleep”

He hears a defeated sigh after a couple of seconds of silence and looks back at Hyungwon rubbing his forehead “Let’s go back to the warmth of the hotel at least” he commands in a serious voice.

  
Changkyun resigns, following the taller back to the room. He feels even worse now, knowing he got his coach worried sick.Once they arrive, Hyungwon makes him take a warm shower and order them some hot cocoa. They sit in their respective beds in silence, the older lazily browsing on his phone.

  
A couple of minutes pass and Changkyun feels the need to say something, to explain, hell to at least whip off the look on his coach face. He misses that big smile on his handsome face; it is a source of comfort for the younger.

  
“I’m sorry”

  
“Don’t apologize to me, I don’t need it. I just need you to be safe, and rested for tomorrow, that is all Kyuunie” the older says as he stares into the chocolate brown eyes “I just need you to give your best tomorrow and no matter the results it will be enough for me, I will be proud.

  
Changkyun feels the grip squeezing his heart get a little loser “I trust you that is all”. The grip lets go all the way and the younger feel his shoulders relax. He will do it, for Hyugnwon,to make him proud , he can do it.

\--------------//-------------

  
They sit in the kiss and cry, waiting for Chankyun scores, Hyungwon gripping his hands tight. The younger is the last one to compete, and he knows he gave his best. He landed all his jumps, and the roar of approval of the crowd good enough to confirm this. He just hopes he can meet his coach expectations. The LED panel shines, showing 1st Place: Im Changkyun. Hyungwon jumps to his feet in happiness, dragging him in for a tight hug

“You did it “in a lively voice” I knew you could do it kyun” followed by another tight hug. Chankyun feels the tip of his ears get red in embarrassment at his coach shenanigans,“There is still the free Skater tomorrow, I haven’t won already hyung”

“You will” he pulls away, hands resting on the younger shoulders “I know you will, you can do it”

  
“Ok”

  
“Ok?”

  
This time he is the one to draw the taller for a hug.He closes his eyes, take a deep breath and softly whisper on his ear  
“Yeah, ok. I will win tomorrow. For you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
